


Terrible Light

by WretchedEscapist



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Kink Meme, Licking, Other, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedEscapist/pseuds/WretchedEscapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the section in Rufftoon's "Light and Shadow" comic when Pitch is attacked by a light demon. Someone on the kinkmeme over at dreamwidth wanted to know what that demon actually did to Pitch... This is my take on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Light

"I swear I had no intention to-" 

 

"Do not lie!" the demon roared, "You've always told the humans about my kind just so you could _frighten them!”_

 

Pitch stumbled backward, but the demon was already upon him. One great paw, like a wall at his back, stopped him from backing away any further. He wanted to explain himself, to somehow prove this demon wrong, but his chance had already passed and the demon still did not believe him.

 

"I have it good here. I want it to last!" the demon continued, drawing closer.

 

Recoiling from those massive jaws and rows of sharp teeth, Pitch glanced with apprehension at that second huge paw drawn up as if preparing to smash him, like an insect, against the other. The next words were spoken in a low, ominous tone which shook him to the core.

 

"I can't have you scaring people away from me."

 

Those claws were like scimitars, curved blades which shone with brilliant light just like the rest of the terrible creature. Pitch backed away as those claws drew closer, the dull side of one pressing under his chin when he could go no further.

 

"If you will not believe my words," Pitch spoke with some difficulty, "Please, show mercy on me."

 

The demon pulled its claw back, and allowed Pitch to fall unceremoniously to the floor, flat upon his back. He turned onto his side, already looking defeated as he gazed sideways up at the towering demon looming over him.

 

"Mercy you will get," it spoke, "If I never see you again."

 

"I promise, I swear, you will never-" Pitch began, before he was suddenly pinned upon his back by one of those massive paws. He gasped in shock, grasping in reflex at the rough, leathery hide which made up the demon's luminescent skin.

 

"Your words mean nothing."

 

Opening his eyes, Pitch gazed pleadingly up at the demon. He was not expecting that paw to lift, and those claws to hook into his robe. The tangible shadows which made up his clothing were already tattered from the punishing light which continued to pour over him, so they were easily torn when the demon drew its paw downward. The gashes revealed only the barest amount of skin, but he quickly turned to cover himself anyway. The demon was even faster to pin him down onto his back again, this time with both paws using only his claws so that the view was unobstructed.

 

"What is the matter, little shadow?" the demon purred, bringing another of its four arms forward, "Are you shy?”

 

It placed a claw under the gold collar about Pitch's neck, and pulled it free with very little effort. Without that to hold it shut, the torn front of Pitch's robe fell open slightly. The belt about his waist of the same material was the only thing keeping him from being further exposed even though the open tears traveled well below that point.

 

Pitch was already on the verge of panic, breathing hard while squirming and trying desperately to get away from that claw which was now slowly, almost _teasingly_ making its way down his chest and over the taut musculature of his abdomen.

 

"Is- is this some type of torture?" he gasped, "I'm plenty scared of you already, there's really no need to waste your time. I'm sure you're a very busy-"

 

"Quiet," the demon hissed, before tearing away Pitch's belt with that claw.

 

"You will take what I give you, submit to me. Then perhaps you will go free. Do you understand?"

 

Without his belt Pitch's robe fell open completely exposing his left side, but he resisted any urge to remedy that this time. At least he had pants to cover his lower half; tight and just as black as his robe. Already, though, the patches exposed were being thinned by the horrible light. 

 

He was staring up at the demon with wide, fearful eyes, and instead of responding with words he gave a curt nod. He had no other choices but to comply or suffer. There were no shadows to take refuge in, to use to flee from this place, and all of his powers were based on darkness. Shadows would never conquer the blazing light of something as powerful as the entity before him. His best hope was that the demon would grow bored with toying with him after a while and he'd be free to limp home afterward.

 

"Good..." the demon rumbled approvingly.

 

Finally lifting the paws it'd been using to pin Pitch down, it used a single claw to pull open his tattered robe completely. Leaning down at the same time, the demon ran the tip of its forked tongue over Pitch's navel all the way up to his chest. Pitch tensed up in response, turning his head away and gritting his teeth, pressing his hands against the floor hard as he fought the urge to squirm away. That tongue felt like molten velvet against his skin, excruciatingly hot and yet so incredibly soft. He feared then that the demon would simply devour him and that would be the end of it, but the voice which suddenly wormed its way into his head put his fears to rest.

 

"I can sense it; you were human once," the demon's voice was soothing and low inside his mind, "You are immortal, gifted, and yet you can _feel_ without need of a vessel."

 

Pitch gasped when the demon licked him again, this time forcing its way between his legs, spreading them as that broad, powerful tongue pressed against him and dragged a path all the way up to his stomach.

 

"What other creature can boast such things? My kind certainly can't. But... through _you..."_

 

The next lick came direct and no less firm, forcing its way past Pitch's defenses without any trouble at all. That tongue dragged itself slowly over his concealed flesh, causing Pitch to arch and his vision to waver. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip to cut off the gasp which nearly left him, sharp teeth threatening his own skin. He couldn't believe how intense it was, the hot, unyielding pleasure crashing through his body against his will. Even if he tried to escape, he'd already discovered that the demon had the edges of his robe caught under its claws to keep him from getting away.

 

"...I can feel _everything."_ The demon finished.

 

Panting when that tongue was finally retracted once more, he held his hands up as if to resist.

 

"Please," he breathed.

 

The demon paid him no heed, giving one final, slow lick, teasing the spirit under him by lingering even longer than before. Pitch actually bucked, gently grinding against that firm, hot tongue while he mercilessly dug his nails into the dirt and stone beneath him. He couldn't even remember feeling pleasure like this, couldn't remember feeling the need to seek it out or exploit the possibility of it. The intoxicating sensations were overpowering him now in ways he'd never thought possible.

 

After a few seconds the demon relinquished and Pitch fell back, panting softly, unable to bring himself to look up at the one doing this to him.

 

"It's so _good...”_ the demon's voice was husky with desire, even within his mind, "Do you not think so?"

 

Pitch didn't respond. He looked up only when he felt a claw against his abdomen, and watched as that sharp blade dragged over the hem of his pants, which by now were about as tattered as his robe.

 

"Take them off." The demon ordered.

 

With only some hesitation, Pitch hooked his thumbs under the hem and began pulling them down off his hips. By the time they were far enough the demon helped by tearing them in half with a claw. The tattered remains fell apart and faded away like wisps of smoke, leaving him totally bare.

 

Eager as the demon apparently was, it wasted no time with resuming its assault. Pitch was left breathless with every teasing pass of that tongue over his aching arousal. He didn't bother trying to resist anymore, keeping his legs spread, back arched and hands braced against the floor.

 

Giving a low, rumbling growl, the demon quickly pressed its tongue down, firm like it had before, dragging it upward at a snail's pace. Pitch pressed his hands against the demon's snout in reflex, desperately trying to resist the urge to start thrusting. It was a losing battle; with the second pass, he was so close to orgasm that doing so was no longer a conscious decision. His hands fell back to the ground, fingers tensing hard as he rolled his hips up, gasping and panting as if unable to catch his breath.

 

There was nothing left but the mind-numbing pleasure; the entire world was gone and all that remained was him and the burning ecstasy eating him alive. 

 

“No,” he plead breathlessly, realizing what he knew would be the result of this, what the demon wanted from him, was coming upon him. Fast.

 

“No... plea _se...”_

 

His voice failed him near the end, because it was already too late. His back arched and he clawed the earth below him, a harsh, broken cry tearing itself from his throat as the first rush of deep euphoria overtook him. For seemingly ages it drew on, each powerful throb against the demon's tongue bringing another wave of ecstasy upon him.

 

Only when it finally began to subside was he able to drop from that painfully taut position, gasping for breath beneath the demon's violent glow. When the creature drew back, Pitch immediately turned onto his side, covering himself with his tattered robe. He was still panting, keeping his gaze averted if only so the demon wouldn't see the agonized shame he knew was written all over his face.

 

“Remember your promise, little shadow.”

 

The demon was gone after that, as was plainly obvious by the sudden prevalence of shadows. The shadows which were _supposed_ to be there, the shadows which he hadn't gotten to in time.

 

Thankfully his belt and collar hadn't been thrown, because they were lying close enough for him to easily spot and reach. Quickly he fastened those back onto his person, one after the other, but they did nothing to alleviate how naked he felt.

 

Curled within the darkness, he looked at his hands, at the sleeves of his robe which was so worn, holes had formed. The slices in the front had closed up, but the numerous other rips and tears from the light itself were still present there as well as all over. _Burns_ took a little longer to repair, it seemed.

 

Where the damage wasn't quite so bad, like around his back, the tangible darkness had simply begun to detach in places, hanging on to his disheveled form like weightless strands of shadow. He didn't notice how that same frayed darkness pooled about him, forming into thick wisps like smoky black tails.

 

A sudden, piercing agony behind his eyes caused him to wince, and he hissed, curling tighter in on himself as the throbbing pain continued in earnest. He'd spent too long staring directly into that demon's light, and now it was starting to take its toll.

 

For a good half a minute, he didn't even detect those frightened eyes staring at him from just beyond the shadows.


End file.
